KATAOMOI
by ryuu dearu
Summary: "Akashicchi..." "Ryota,"Kami mengeluarkan suara di saat bersamaan. Manik maduku bertemu dengan ruby dan gold miliknya, saling tercengang."Kau duluan." Ujarnya, menyuruhku."Ti-tidak. Akashicchi silakan duluan," "Kenapa aku? Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" "Eh!" Demi Tuhan, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu, Akashicchi. Enjoy the 5th chap!
1. Chapter 1

**KATAOMOI** by Ryuu Dearu

This characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but the storyline belongs to me

* * *

**KATAOMOI [Kise ver.]**

_Chapter 1_

Orang bilang aku adalah seorang jenius. Aku menguasai semuanya dengan cepat. Dengan sekali lihat. Tapi, kau tahu, sebenarnya itu bukan semerta-merta dapat kulakukan tanpa berpikir. Bukan sesuatu yang terjadi secara ajaib atau tiba-tiba. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Ibu peri? Bukan, aku tidak mempunyai sihir semacam itu. Aku bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mempelajarinya. Ya, hanya saja, mungkin waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mempelajari sesuatu itu lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang. Mungkin, itu sebabnya ada pula yang menyebutku _fast learner_. Tak heran jika banyak pasang mata memandang takjub atau justru memandang iri saat aku beraksi. Tapi percayalah, terlalu mudah dan terlalu sempurna, justru akan membuat hidupmu semakin tak ada artinya. Membosankan.

Sampai saat ini, aku telah memiliki segalanya. Aku cukup beruntung karena dilahirkan dari keluarga yang berlatar belakang terpandang dan berkecukupan. Wajah tampan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku pun mendatangkan berbagai keuntungan padaku. Menjadi model, salah satunya. Aku juga senang mendapat banyak cokelat dari para gadis ketika _valentine_ tiba. Selebihnya, aku hanya harus sedikit bersabar melayani mereka yang berbondong-bondong meminta tanda tangan atau berfoto. Ya, aku memiliki segalanya. Segala sesuatu yang diinginkan kebanyakan orang. Aku selalu menerima banyak cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Namun, satu cinta yang sangat kuharapkan justru tak pernah datang.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik akan sesuatu tanpa meninggalkan kesan bosan. Dia adalah alasan mengapa aku bermain basket. Sejak tanpa sengaja bola oranye itu mendarat di kepalaku, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya men_dribble_ bola dan memasukkannnya ke dalam _ring_. Gerakannya yang gesit, seolah bola itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Udara panas kala itu membuat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, namun, senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya membuat kesan bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dikeluhkan. Kau boleh menyebutku bodoh atau apapun, tapi, ya, aku mengaku aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan surai biru itu. Aomine Daiki.

Sejak saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menantangnya adu _one-on-one_ setiap sore sepulang sekolah, dengan hasil akhir kemenangan telak yang berpihak padanya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Dan selama ini, tak ada yang berubah dari kami. Kami tetap seperti ini. Kami hanya berteman. Kau boleh berpikir aku pengecut. Memang, aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bukan karena aku takut dia menolakku, tapi, karena aku tahu hatinya telah menjadi milik yang lain. Seseorang yang tak sebanding untuk kugantikan. Kuroko_cchi_. Ia adalah teman yang sangat kuhormati. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku merusak hubungan mereka. Karena jika kulakukan, aku akan kehilangan dua hal yang sangat berarti. Orang yang kucintai dan sahabat yang kusayangi. Aku tak mau mereka terluka.

* * *

Siang ini seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku melihatnya lagi berlari-larian di lapangan basket, menerima _pass_ dari Kuroko_cchi_, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Tiap istirahat siang aku jarang meninggalkan kelas untuk sekadar membeli minum di kantin. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kelas. Duduk di bangkuku yang dekat jendela, sehingga aku dapat dengan leluasa memperhatikannya dari atas sini. Itu saja sudah membuatku senang—oh, tidak. Mungkin ada kalanya aku merasa menyesal karena melakukan ini. Saat kudapati tangan berwarna _tan_ itu mengacak rambut Kuroko_cchi_ sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia tidak pernah tertawa-tawa seperti itu saat bermain _one-on-one_ bersamaku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan meninggalkan kelas menuju toilet. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

* * *

Begitu memasuki toilet, aku menjumpai pemandangan yang tak lazim. Anak lelaki berambut merah menyala itu, entah sejak kapan, berada di sana. Berdiri di depan kaca wastafel yang... telah retak dan ternoda cairan merah kental. Selain itu, tangannya...

"_Daijoubu'ssu ka*_1?!" Entah bagaimana, aku melesat menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Anak lelaki itu tampak terkejut. Mata _heterochrome_nya terbelalak bersamaan dengan gerakan spontannya untuk mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawabnya dingin sambil dengan santai membasuh punggung tangannya di bawah air keran yang mengalir. Merubah warna keramik wastafel yang putih menjadi kemerahan.

"Ayo, ikut aku!," Aku menarik sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka, memaksanya mengikutiku keluar dari toilet meski tanpa persetujuan.

"Oi! Apa yang—!,"

"Lukamu lumayan parah. Kalau tidak diobati, nanti infeksi'_ssu yo_," Aku masih bersikeras menyeretnya ke UKS meski aku tahu ia tampak marah karena sikapku yang seenaknya.

Sekarang, kami berdua sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang UKS yang kosong. Kebetulan dokter yang berjaga sedang keluar jadi, mau tak mau, aku yang mengobati lukanya. Anak lelaki mungil itu duduk tenang di hadapanku. Terlalu tenang. Bahkan, saat aku membersihkan kulit punggung tangannya yang robek teriris pecahan kaca dengan kapas yang kubasahi alkohol.

"Kelamaan. Siram saja semuanya,"

Aku tersentak. Saat mataku terlalu fokus pada lukanya dan isi kepalaku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba anak lelaki itu bersuara dan—apa tadi katanya? Siram semuanya? Apanya yang—

Belum sempat aku mencerna informasi yang kudapat dari kata-katanya, ia sudah merebut botol plastik kecil bertuliskan 'ALKOHOL 70%' itu dan menuangkan isinya ke atas punggung tangannya. Untuk beberapa detik, aku hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan mata terbelalak sambil menahan napas.

"Oi! Jangan bercanda! Itu pasti perih sekali, kan?!" Kemudian aku menemukan suaraku sendiri yang terdengar sangat panik. Tapi, tak ada erangan. Hanya saja, seperti yang kuduga, anak lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dahinya berkerut dalam, menahan rasa sakit yang bahkan tak bisa kubayangkan. Apa dia bodoh? Aku tak mengerti.

Spontan, kukeluarkan saputangan yang biasa kukantongi, kuraih tangannya yang terluka kemudian kukeringkan dengan saputangan itu. Gemetar. Tangannya memang tak sebesar tanganku, namun tetap, guratan ototnya melukiskan kekuatan. Menonjolkan sisi maskulinnya. Dan, sampai saat ini pun, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengeluh kesakitan. Bahkan ketika aku menekan tangan di balik saputangan itu perlahan untuk menyerap sisa alkohol yang membasahinya.

"Kau...aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini!," Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengomelinya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu melarangku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu," Lagi-lagi, ia menjawabnya dingin. Mata _heterochrome_nya menatapku lurus. Tatapan merendahkan yang sesaat membuatku membeku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku menggantung di udara, berhenti dari aktivitasnya membalutkan kain kasa pada luka anak lelaki arogan ini.

"A-aku, namaku Kise. Kise Ryouta," Gugup. Kacau. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus memperkenalkan diri padanya, tapi hanya itu kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. "Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, bukan?" Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum komersil yang biasa kutunjukkan di depan kamera atau senyum memikat ketika para gadis menyapaku malu-malu. Aku tulus ingin membuatnya nyaman denganku.

Hening. Mata itu tetap menatapku. Meski bukan lagi tatapan merendahkan, namun aku tak menangkap ekspresi di sana. Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat terhenti, membalut tangannya.

"Jadi, Ryouta, kau tak ingin menanyakan namaku?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat suaranya kembali mengudara. Dan, dia memanggilku apa? Ryouta? Memangnya kapan aku mengizinkannya memanggil nama kecilku?! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangan yang telah terbalut kasa itu ke wajah datar di hadapanku. Kali ini ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Y-ya, siapa namamu?" Walaupun agak kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, tak kupungkiri bahwa aku juga ingin tahu siapa namanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi, dengar baik-baik," Nada memerintah itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan sampai lupa," Ia menyeringai sekilas sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruang UKS. Meninggalkanku dalam hening. Dalam kebingungan. Apa maksudnya dengan 'jangan sampai lupa'? Lagipula, kenapa dia harus menyeringai seperti itu? Menakutkan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou. Entah kenapa ia benar. Aku tidak bisa melupakan nama itu. Ya, namanya memang keren, sih. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa tangannya sudah sembuh? Apa ia bisa memegang sumpit dengan benar saat makan? Yang terluka itu tangan kanannya, kan? Pasti sulit baginya untuk beraktivitas. Ah, tidak juga, siapa tahu dia kidal... Hei, hei, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan aku memikirkannya begini? Siapa peduli dia bisa makan atau tidak. Lagipula, aku masih kesal karena sikapnya yang angkuh dan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku dari berbaring telentang menjadi menyamping. Melipat tanganku di samping kepala, menjadikannya bantal tumpuan. Tak sengaja, mataku menangkap sebuah _frame_ kaca berukuran sedang yang terletak di meja kecil dekat ranjangku. Aku bangkit dan meraihnya. Kuusap debu tipis yang melapisi permukaannya kemudian kupandangi sosok yang terperangkap dalam _moment_ yang terbingkai di sana. Seorang anak lelaki dengan tubuh atletis, berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai biru gelap itu berdiri tegap sambil merangkul seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang selisih tinggi badannya tak jauh di bawahnya. Ya, itu aku dan Aomine_cchi_. Namun, kami tidak hanya berdua menatap kamera. Di sebelah kiri Aomine_cchi,_ ada Kuroko_cchi_ yang menatap datar ke arah kamera, berbeda dengan aku dan Aomine_cchi_ yang tertawa lebar. Aomine_cchi_ menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Kuroko_cchi_ yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku melepas foto itu dari _frame_, melipat sisi yang memuat Kuroko_cchi_ ke belakang, kemudian memasangnya lagi pada _frame_. Hei, aku ini jahat, ya. Maafkan aku, Kuroko_cchi_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf...

_To be continued..._

*1 Kau tidak apa-apa?!

* * *

A/N : Konnichiwa! Minna san, karena ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maklum ya kalau banyak kesalahan dan nggak sesuai harapan. Yoroshiku ! Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

KATAOMOI [Kise Ver.] _Chapter 2_

Cuaca terik dan lembab siang ini membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menyingkap lengan seragamku yang sebenarnya sudah pendek. Dan, aku hanya tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat para gadis berteriak histeris seperti itu ketika aku lewat di hadapan mereka? Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berjalan santai dan tiba di kantin tanpa hambatan sebelum kerongkonganku benar-benar terbakar.

Tak lama, aku sampai di kantin dan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Sekaleng jus _strawberry_ dingin dari mesin penjual otomatis, dan—setelah mengantri cukup lama—dua bungkus _onigiri*_1 akhirnya pindah ke tanganku. Istirahat siang memang selalu membuat kantin sekolah seolah berubah menjadi _gymnasium_-saat-_interhigh_. Aku mulai berkeliling sambil memperhatikan sekitarku, kalau-kalau ada meja kosong yang tersisa untukku menyantap makan siang sederhana ini, namun sejak tadi aku tak menemukannya sampai mataku menangkap sosok itu. Sosok mungil yang tenang dengan kepala merah menyala. Ia duduk sendirian di meja dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan yang terletak di tepi ruangan, menempel dengan dinding kaca transparan kantin yang terletak di lantai dua itu. Tempat yang strategis. Jika duduk di sana, kau dapat makan dengan tenang sambil menatap birunya langit menjelang musim panas dan awan-awan putih yang bergerak searah angin. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat. Aku bergegas, sebelum satu-satunya kursi kosong itu di tempati orang lain.

"Hai, Akashi_cchi_! Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?" Yang kutanya sepertinya terlonjak kaget. Dan, lagi-lagi mata itu memandangku tidak senang. Seolah berkata 'Berisik. Diam dan duduklah dengan tenang jika kau ingin tetap hidup'. _Kowaii*_2. Sambil memikirkan kemungkinan mengerikan tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku jika aku tak segera membungkam mulutku sendiri, aku duduk di hadapannya tanpa berkomentar.

Hening cukup lama. Ah, aku tak tahan dengan kesunyian. "_Nee*_3, Akashi_cchi_... kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku sepelan mungkin. Berhati-hati untuk tidak terkesan berisik dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia, yang sedari tadi memandang keluar dinding kaca, melirik sekilas ke arah makanan di depannya. Sama seperti yang kulihat, isi kotak bekalnya masih utuh. Nasi yang terbalut _nori*_4 di atasnya, _ebi furai*_5 keemasan sempurna, potongan sayur aneka warna dan beberapa sosis goreng berbentuk gurita. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah karya yang luar biasa untuk sebuah bekal makan siang. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat air liurku hampir menetes.

"Makan saja kalau kau mau," Tiba-tiba ia berkata. Air mukanya memang masih datar, namun nada bicaranya melunak. Eh, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Sungguh, Akashi_cchi_?! Aku boleh memakannya?!" Aku memastikan, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam ucapanku. Ah, masa bodoh jika ia mengejekku nanti. Pagi buta aku sudah disibukkan dengan pemotretan sehingga aku tak sempat sarapan. Dan, sekarang ini aku benar-benar lapar!

"Hm," Ia hanya bergumam pendek, kembali memandang keluar. Entah apa yang begitu menyedot perhatiannya di luar sana. Saat aku menyerah untuk mencari titik pandang yang ia tekuni, tak sengaja arah pandangku tertumbuk pada tangan kanannya. Tangan itu masih terbalut kasa putih namun telah diganti dengan yang baru. Sudah seminggu berlalu. Apa masih belum sembuh? Ah, bodoh! Tentu saja, itu kan bukan luka goresan kecil yang bisa sembuh dalam hitungan hari, melainkan luka robek yang cukup dalam. Kemudian, mataku teralih pada sumpit yang tak jauh dari tangannya. _Ah, souka_...*6

"_Nee_, Akashi_cchi_, sebagai gantinya, kau boleh memakan _onigiri_ku," Aku menyodorkan dua bola nasi yang yang masih terbungkus rapi padanya. Mencoba tersenyum ramah, bukan untuk mendapat simpati atau perhatiannya, aku hanya berharap ia tahu maksud baikku. Namun, ia tak langsung menyambut niat baikku. Masih terdiam sambil memandang ke arahku, seolah ragu. Seolah mencari-cari alasan lain untuk memperkuat penjelasan mengapa ia harus menerima _onigiri_ dariku. Tak sabar, aku membuka bungkusan salah satu _onigiri_ itu, menarik tangan kirinya dan meletakkan _onigiri_ itu di telapaknya.

"_Itadakimasuuuu!*_7_"_ Aku berseru nyaring, menikmati bekal makanan milik Akashi_cchi_. Hmm, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.

* * *

Siang ini begitu terik, namun tak menghentikanku untuk terus berlari, men_dribble_ bola sambil tetap waspada kalau-kalau benda bulat oranye itu direbut tiba-tiba. Dan, benar saja. Dalam hitungan detik, lengan berotot itu terjulur, menghalau, dan bola oranye pun berpindah ke pihaknya. Dengan sentuhan gerakan _free style_nya, seperti biasa, bola itu masuk dengan mulus. _Kuso!*_8 Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari inipun aku kalah lagi dalam _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine_cchi_.

"Aarrgghhh, _mouikkai*_9!" Rengekku kesal sambil terengah-engah memegangi kedua lututku.

"Belum menyerah juga?" Tanyanya, tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sahutku cemberut.

Sosok _tan_ yang lebih tinggi dariku itu melemparkan bola yang refleks kutangkap. "Hari ini cukup. Kau sudah kelelahan,"

"Tapi, Aomine_cchi_—"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi. Aku duluan. Tetsuya sudah menungguku," Ujarnya seraya mengacak helaian rambut pirangku. Kemudian ia meraih tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

Aku baru sadar, entah sejak kapan, sosok mungil berambut _aqua_ itu berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sosoknya kian mendekat, memperjelas ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"_Doumo*_10, Kise-_kun_," Sapanya.

"Kuroko_cchi_, kau sudah menunggu lama ya? Maafkan aku. Karena terlalu bersemangat mengalahkan Aomine_cchi_, aku jadi lupa waktu," Aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Tulus karena rasa bersalah, sungguh. Namun, tetap saja, tidak memungkiri ada rasa kecewa di sana. Kecewa karena permainan _one-on-one_ hari ini harus segera berakhir. Itu artinya, waktuku berdua saja bersama Aomine_cchi_ pun berakhir. Padahal, hanya itu satu-satunya _moment_ dimana aku bisa dekat dengannya.

"Tak apa, Kise-_kun_. Aku juga senang melihat kalian bermain _one-on-one_,"

"Ayo, cepat Tetsu. Sepertinya mau hujan," Aomine_cchi_ menyela.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya, Kise-_kun_. _Mata ashita*_11,"

"_Un*_12_, mata ashita,_ Kuroko_cchi_, Aomine_cchi_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Menyembunyikan semua rasa tak mengenakkan ini, seperti biasa.

Benar juga, langit mulai diselubungi awan hitam mengerikan yang bergumul, bergerak searah angin. Entah kemana perginya matahari yang begitu terik tadi. Tak lama, rintik demi rintik bening pun menetes seiring kepergian mereka. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena terlalu berlebihan menggunakan _copy cat_ saat _one-on-one_ tadi. Menghiraukan hujan yang turun semakin deras, aku terduduk di tengah lapangan, tempat sedari tadi aku berdiri, melihat dua punggung itu berjalan menjauh di bawah satu payung. Mungkin benar, saat paling tepat untuk menangis adalah ketika hujan. Dengan begitu, air hujan akan menyembunyikan air matamu hingga semua orang tak tahu kalau kau sedang menangis. Atau, mungkin itu salah. Tidak semua orang gampang ditipu trik murahan seperti itu. Misalnya, seperti sekarang. Aku tak lagi merasakan guyuran air hujan di atas kepalaku karena sebuah payung bening menaungiku. Kutelusuri lengan yang terulur itu.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menangis di bawah hujan," Sosok dengan rambut merah itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan seperti sebelumnya. Datar. Benar, kan? Tak semua orang bisa ditipu dengan trik murahan itu. Akashi Seijuurou masih mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, menunggu.

"Akashi_cchi_...," Aku terisak sebelum sempat meraih uluran tangan itu. Tiba-tiba, Akashi Seijuurou melempar payungnya, berlutut di depanku, memelukku. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang kini mulai basah bersamaku. Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berhenti meraung. Apa karena terlalu terkejut? Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Bahkan derasnya air hujan tak dapat mengalahkan kerasnya detak jantungku. Oh, atau detak jantungnya? Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk dari celah jendela kamar seolah memaksaku untuk segera meninggalkan singgasana empuk ini. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berhenti di depan cermin wastafel untuk sekadar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tiba-tiba, adegan kemarin sore terlintas di benakku. Dan, wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu pun memerah. Hei, ayolah. Ini konyol. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Refleks, kuraupkan air keran dengan gusar pada wajahku. Akashi Seijuurou. Nama itu tak henti-hentinya melintas di kepalaku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu kemarin, tapi, mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman akrab, kurasa.

* * *

Sepertinya aku kepagian. Halaman depan dan lorong-lorong kelas masih sepi. Bahkan suara sepatuku terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai dua gedung induk. Tapi, ternyata aku tak sendirian di sini, di area loker. Sosok mungil berkepala merah menyala itu tampak mencolok, berdiri di depan deretan loker bercat abu-abu gelap, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang nyaris pucat walau tak sepucat milik Kuroko_cchi_.

Kuroko_cchi_...

Ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin kembali terlintas. Di satu sisi, aku merasa bersalah pada Kuroko_cchi_. Namun, di sisi lain, aku tak sanggup menelan semuanya sendiri. Berapa lama lagi aku bisa _bertahan_—oh, atau aku harus menyebutnya sebagai _berpura-pura_? Tanpa sadar aku pun berubah jadi pembohong. Terhadap Kuroko_cchi_ dan Aomine_cchi_, bahkan terhadap diriku sen—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing membuatku terlonjak, membuyarkan lamunan pagiku. Sosok yang tadinya kukira masih berada beberapa meter di depanku itu, entah sejak kapan, telah berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Ah, Akashi_cchi_, _ohayou*_13!" Aku tersenyum ceria menyapanya.

"Minggir. Kau mengahalangi jalan," Bagi orang lain, mungkin ini terdengar seperti perintah atau gertakan yang kasar. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tahu ia tak bermaksud buruk. Kurasa ia hanya ingin mengingatkan agar aku tak melamun.

"Ah, _gomen*_14_..._" Ujarku, bergeser memberinya jalan, tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Ia melewatiku tanpa berkata apapun. "Eh, tunggu, Akashi_cchi_, kita ke kelas sama-sama, ya! Kelas kita sebelahan, kan." Aku melesat menuju lokerku, terburu-buru mengganti sepatu dengan _uwabaki*_15, kemudian segera menyusul anak lelaki yang sepertinya tak ada niat untuk menungguku itu. Namun aku tak menyerah. Aku berlari-lari kecil, berusaha membuat langkahku sejajar dengannya.

"_Nee_, Akashi_cchi_, apa tanganmu sudah sembuh? Kemarin kau kehujanan bersamaku, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan masalah,"

"_Ah, souka. Yokatta*_16_,"_ Beruntung aku berjalan di sebelah kanannya, jadi aku bisa memperhatikan tangan itu. Masih terlilit perban. Aku tahu Akashi_cchi_ bukan orang yang masa bodoh dengan membiarkan lukanya. Pagi ini pun ia mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru dan membebatnya dengan rapi. "_Chinamini*_17, hari ini Akashi_cchi_ bawa bekal apa? Kau tahu, bekalmu yang waktu itu sangat lezat'_ssu yo_. Kurasa ibumu benar-benar hebat bisa membuat yang seperti itu. Kalau ibuku sih..." Aku menghentikan kalimatku seiring langkah kakinya yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

"_Katte ni itteru nante yamero. Ore no koto wakaranee kuseni*_18,"

Aku tertegun di tempatku berdiri. Bahkan ketika ia beranjak dari hadapanku dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung. Matanya... nada bicaranya... Dingin. Apa aku salah bicara?

"_...Gomen,"_ Bisikku, entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, orang yang seharusnya mendengar kata itu sudah tak nampak lagi punggungnya. _Kali ini, sepertinya kau membuat kesalahan besar, Kise Ryouta! _Namun, memaki diri sendiri tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tahu itu.

_To be continued..._

* * *

1 Nasi kepal khas Jepang

2 Menakutkan

3 'Hei' (ketika memanggil seseorang)

4 Lembaran rumput laut yang dikeringkan

5 Udang goreng tepung

6 Oh, begitu rupanya...

7 Selamat makaaaaannn!

8 Sial! (kata-kata umpatan dalam bahasa Jepang)

9 Sekali lagi!

10 Hallo

11 Sampai besok

12 Ya (tidak formal)

13 (Selamat) pagi

14 Maaf

15 Jenis sandal/sepatu di Jepang yang digunakan di dalam ruangan

16 Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu

17 Omong-omong,

18 Berhentilah bicara seenaknya. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku.

* * *

A/N: Jaa, minna-san, mind to review for this chapter too? Onegaishimasu *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Kataomoi [Chapter 3] by Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"_Katte ni itteru nante yamero. Ore no koto wakaranee kuseni*_1,"

Sejak sebaris kalimat beku itu terucap dari mulutnya, dua hari berlalu dan aku tak lagi melihat sosoknya. Akashi Seijuurou tidak masuk sekolah dan aku kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak obrolan yang diakhiri dengan tatapan dan kata-kata dingin darinya pagi itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Meski tak tahu kenapa reaksinya seperti itu, tapi aku yakin, ia punya alasan tersendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Yang kutahu, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang anti-sosial yang suka berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku lebih sering melihatnya tenggelam dalam hening dengan buku di tangan. Di perpustakaan; saat berpapasan di koridor atau di tangga; atau di kelasnya, di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok belakang samping jendela. Kadang—dan ini sangat jarang— aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di kantin dengan kotak bekal yang penuh makanan lezat. Ah, benar juga. Bekal makanan itu, mungkin bukan ibunya yang membuatnya. Apa ia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya? Atau—

BRUKK!

Sial. Karena terlalu fokus pada pikiranku sendiri, aku menabrak seseorang yang turun dari tangga saat aku mau berbelok. "_Gomen_—" kataku, dan aku mengerjap sekali lagi ketika menyadari siapa orang yang kutabrak. Orang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah orang yang selama dua hari ini kucari-cari. Ia membungkuk, memungut bukunya yang terjatuh. "Ah, Akashi_cchi_! Tunggu!," Kupegang erat pergelangan tangannya, membuat mata beda warna itu sedikit mendelik kaget. Aku hanya takut kalau ia lari menghindariku, namun, saat kuperhatikan, sepertinya ia tak ada niat untuk itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ia menatapku lurus. Nadanya tenang namun tegas. Seperti biasa.

"A-aku.. aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Akashi_cchi_. Dua hari lalu, kurasa ucapanku keterlaluan. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, tapi seenaknya..." kataku sambil menunduk. Tak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," Ia menarik tangannya dariku. Dan, tak lama telapak tangannya mendarat di atas kepalaku. Mengacak helaian pirang ini. "Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Bel sudah berbunyi." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi. Sedangkan aku, aku masih di sini. Mematung dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat aku mendongak dan berbalik setelah kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya. Namun, sosoknya sudah menghilang. Ah, sayang sekali... Padahal aku belum sempat memperhatikan ekspresinya tadi. Mungkin tidak ya, dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tadi? Sekarang aku sedang mencoba membayangkannya, wajah tersenyum Akashi Seijuurou, sambil mengusap rambutku sendiri.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku sengaja— Ng, tidak juga sih—maksudku, aku hanya sedang mengulur waktu sampai tiba saatnya untuk pergi ke studio pemotretan sore ini, jadi aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Anehnya, aku bisa merasa senang hanya dengan menunggu seperti ini. Tak lama, sosok yang kutunggu muncul. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku samping celana. Tatapan manik _heterochrome_ itu tampak menerawang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyapanya dengan suara lantang dan lambaian tangan seperti biasa. Untungnya ia tak menyemburku dengan kata-kata dingin seperti 'Berisik!' atau 'Pelankan suaramu!'

"Akashi_cchi_, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hm, ada apa?"

Ah, senangnya, ia merespon pertanyaan basa-basiku dengan balik bertanya. Biasanya, sih dia hanya akan bergumam, 'Hm' kemudian hening. Tanpa dapat kutahan, bibirku membentuk lengkung sempurna. Senyum yang lebih lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Dan, dengan polosnya— atau, bodoh?— kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Sial. Sudah dapat dipastikan, bukan? Pasti dia akan berkata—

"Boleh,"

"Eh?!" Apa dia bilang?! Dia berkata 'tidak', kan?

"Ayo. Tunggu apalagi?" Lagi-lagi, mata aneh yang menurutku justru indah itu menatapku lurus-lurus. Seperti mencoba membaca apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Eh?! Serius?! Akashi_cchi_ mau pulang bersamaku?" Aku bertanya lagi dengan berisiknya. Aku tahu, mungkin ia terganggu, tapi aku tak dapat menahan diri. Aku senang.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte, menunggu bus yang sama. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, ternyata Akashi_cchi_ juga naik bus di jalur yang sama sepertiku. Kadang, kami duduk bersebelahan di dua kursi sejajar yang terletak dua baris dari belakang. Namun, saat bus penuh dan hanya tersisa satu kursi di sana, ia lebih memilih berdiri dan menyuruh—salah, lebih tepatnya memerintahku, untuk duduk. Dan, entah bagaimana aku tak bisa membantahnya. Tanpa kami sadari hal ini menjadi rutinitas, hampir setiap hari kecuali jika aku mendapat panggilan mendadak untuk beberapa pemotretan. Di antara selang waktu yang kami lewati saat perjalanan pulang sekolah sebenarnya tak banyak yang kami obrolkan. Atau, lebih tepatnya, akulah yang banyak mendominasi pembicaraan. Entah sekadar menanyakan hal-hal trivia mengenai dirinya seperti; apa makanan kesukaannya, hobinya, hal-hal yang ia benci, dan yang lainnya. Atau, sekadar bercerita—mengeluh, lebih tepatnya— tentang pemotretan padat yang harus kukerjakan dan seringnya membuatku pulang dini hari hingga tak sempat tidur. Dari pembicaraan singkat kami tiap harinya, aku selalu menemukan hal baru tentangnya. Misalnya, ternyata selain suka membaca berbagai macam buku, Akashi Seijuurou juga suka bermain _shougi*_2. Fakta lain yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang arogan ini ternyata juga suka memasak.

"Ah, jadi bekal yang waktu itu kumakan, Akashi_cchi_ sendiri yang membuatnya?!" Aku bertanya dengan hebohnya, dan ia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas disertai anggukan ringan. Bahkan wajahnya pun tak mengarah kepadaku melainkan ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Ya. Satu lagi kebiasaan Akashi Seijuurou yang telah terpatri dalam kepalaku, ia selalu memilih duduk di sisi yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Tapi, kan waktu itu tangan Akashi_cchi_ sedang terluka—"

"Kau meremehkanku, ya?" Ia memutar kepalanya mengarah padaku. "Jika kau mengira aku kidal, kau salah. Sejak kecil aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku sebaik tangan kananku,"

Hebat. Bukan karena masalah kemampuan tangannya, tapi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang pertama yang pernah ia ucapkan sejak pertama kami bertemu dan saling berbicara. Aku masih terpana— mungkin dengan wajah bodohku, memandanginya.

"_Sasuga*_3..." Hanya sepatah gumaman itu yang dapat keluar dari kerongkonganku untuk menanggapi kehebatan— kali ini untuk kedua tangannya.

"_Atarimae darou. Ore, Akashi Seijuurou dakara*_4_."_ Kemudian ia menyeringai. Entah sejak kapan, aku tak lagi merasa seringaian itu menakutkan. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukai cara ia melakukannya. Keren.

"Nee, Akashi_cchi_...maukah kau mengajariku memasak?" Tanpa kusadari, aku jadi ingin lebih dan lebih lagi mengenalnya. Mengetahui segala tentangnya. "Kau tahu, ib— ah, maksudku, para wanita di rumahku tak ada yang pandai memasak. Karena itu aku sering makan di luar." Tanpa sadar, bibirku sudah membentuk kerucut sempurna. Ah, pasti aku tampak memalukan di matanya.

"Tidak."

Eh?

"Aku tidak mau mengajarimu," Lanjutnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa Akashi_cchi_?!" Yah, bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana aku menanggapinya. Histeris—dalam artian negatif. "Ayolah Akashi_cchi_... jangan begitu pelit padaku. Yaaa?! _Onegai'ssu*_5!" Nah, sekarang bahkan aku berani merengek padanya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kutukan yang Tuhan berikan sebagai kekurangan di antara sederet kelebihan yang ada padaku. Berisik, heboh, histeris, suka merengek...bahkan beberapa hari lalu aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sekarang ada dalam kepala Akashi Seijuurou. Apa dia berniat membunuhku? Dengan tatapan _ruby_ dan emas itu, misalnya... Entah, tapi yang jelas, ia tak langsung menyangkal atau mengeluhkan rengekanku seperti yang selalu dilakukan Aomine_cchi_.

_Are?*_6 Kenapa aku malah teringat pada orang itu?

Aku terdiam. Wajahku terasa seperti membeku, tak dapat berekspresi lagi. Ah, padahal hanya satu kata. Sebuah nama yang tak sengaja tersentuh dan terbongkar dari tumpukan ingatan yang ada dalam otak ini. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Kenapa harus saat aku bersama Akashi_cchi_? Aku sedang tak mau mengingatnya...

"Aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu." Suara itu membuyarkan kesibukan otakku dengan memori-memorinya.

"Apa?" Sahutku, sungguh tak ada ide untuk menerjemahkan, setidaknya mencerna, kata-katanya barusan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari. Jadi, jangan makan sembarangan lagi." Nada memerintah itu keluar lagi dari bibir mungil yang disokong garis rahang yang tegas itu.

Aku mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Aku tidak salah dengar karena saking senangnya, kan?

* * *

Matahari semakin meredup, seolah kehilangan kharisma untuk tetap menyinari jagat raya. Namun, aku masih di sini. Di lapangan basket, menunggu. Sesekali kupantulkan bola oranye di tanganku, men_dribble_ sambil berlari lalu melakukan _dunk_. Plung! Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku menjebloskan bola itu dalam _ring_. Namun, yang kutunggu tak datang juga. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu pulang tanpa bermain _one-on-one_ dengannya. Ketika kukirim SMS, jawabannya selalu sama, 'Maaf Kise, aku sibuk, pulanglah duluan' atau 'Maaf Kise, hari ini tidak bisa _one-on-one_ denganmu. Aku ada urusan'. Kadang malah tak ada balasan.

Menyebalkan! Kau lihat saja nanti, Aomine_cchi_. Saat kau datang lagi ke lapangan ini untuk _one-on-one_ denganku, aku akan mengalahkanmu!, rutukku. Putus asa, kujejalkan ponselku ke dalam kantong celana dengan kesal. Tak lama, aku teringat sesuatu. Benar juga, aku tak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Akashi_cchi_. Hari ini, aku menunggu Aomine_cchi_ lebih lama dari biasanya karena ia tak membalas SMS-ku. Kalau aku ke gerbang sekarang, apa Akashi_cchi_ masih di sana?

Aku berlari kecil, membawa tas dengan menumpukannya pada bahu kiriku— membuat tangan kiriku terangkat ke arah bahu. Dan, bola basket di tangan kananku. Begitu sampai di gerbang, tak ada siapapun di sana.

Ah, benar juga, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Tidak mungkin Akashi_cchi_ akan menungguku. Kami tidak janjian untuk pulang bersama— sebelumnya juga tidak pernah janjian dulu, sih. Kami seolah hanya kebetulan bertemu di gerbang lalu pulang bersama. Lagipula, seharian ini aku juga tak melihat sosoknya di sekolah. Saat istirahat siang pun, aku tak menemukannya dimana-mana. Padahal aku ingin makan siang bersamanya. Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, apa ia benar-benar membuatkanku bekal seperti yang ia katakan tempo hari? Ah, lagi-lagi aku berharap. Mungkin ia hanya bercanda, kan?

Aku meneruskan langkah kakiku. Meninggalkan gerbang menuju halte, sendirian.

* * *

Hari ini, aku kembali melakukan rutinitas yang telah lama kutinggalkan. Mengamati dua orang yang sangat kukenal itu bermain basket di lapangan saat istirahat siang. Mengamati senyum Aomine_cchi_ saat menikmati permainan dengan Kuroko_cchi_. Aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali aku meninggalkan kebiasaan ini. Semuanya bermula saat aku tak sengaja bertemu Akashi Seijuurou, mengenalnya dan mencoba berteman akrab dengannya. Sejak saat itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan istirahat siangku di kantin yang padat, saling bertukar bekal— ah, sebenarnya hanya dia yang membawa bekal dan aku hanya membeli makanan seadanya di kantin sekolah.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak Aomine_cchi_ tak pernah datang untuk _one-on-one_, aku selalu pulang lebih awal. Ketika itulah aku selalu bertemu Akashi_cchi_ di gerbang sekolah. Aku, yang awalnya hanya iseng, mengajaknya pulang bersama hingga hal itu terus berlanjut. Ya, terus berlanjut sebelum dua hari lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Apakah dia sakit? Atau, dia ingin melarikan diri dari janjinya membuatkan bekal untukku? Tidak, kurasa dia bukan seorang pengecut. Lagipula—

"Oi, Kise! Ada yang mencarimu!" Sebuah suara setengah berteriak—yang kukenali sebagai suara salah seorang teman sekelasku—terdengar dari arah pintu kelas, memotong jalan pikiranku. Aku menoleh dan detik itu pula aku mendapati sosok bersurai merah itu berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu kelasku. Seolah terpengaruh magnet dari pandangan kedua bola _heterochrome_ itu, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Akashi_cchi_?"

"Nomor ponselmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin tahu nomor ponselmu. Cepat katakan."

"T-tapi, untuk apa?"

Akashi_cchi_ berdecak menanggapi pertanyaanku sebelum berkata, "Sangat merepotkan jika kau memasak untuk seseorang dan kau lupa menanyakan pada orang itu tentang makanan kesukaannya." Ia menghela napas seolah kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu telah menghabiskan seluruh pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Aku masih tercengang—proses mencerna kalimat itu—sampai ia berkata lagi sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya, "Aku butuh nomor ponselmu agar mudah menanyakannya meski kita tidak bisa bertemu."

Hei, bukankah itu alasan yang... sedikit aneh? Maksudku, menanyakan nomor ponsel seseorang hanya untuk mengetahui orang itu ingin makan bekal yang bagaimana? Ya Tuhan, kadang aku merasa Akashi_cchi_ terlalu manis. Apa memang begini caranya memberi perhatian pada orang? Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum sambil mengetik nomor ponselku di ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" Ujarnya sewot. "Naiklah ke atap. Kita makan bekal bersama." Setelah menjatuhkan titahnya, lelaki yang lebih mungil dariku itu berbalik, berjalan menjauh hingga ditelan kerumunan yang memadati koridor saat istirahat siang seperti ini.

* * *

Saking bersemangatnya, aku berlari setengah terbang, menaiki setiap dua anak tangga sekaligus. Atap gedung sekolah, ke sanalah tujuanku. Sampai saat inipun aku masih bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya ia selama dua hari lalu? Seperti hari sebelumnya dimana aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya marah, ia juga tiba-tiba menghilang saat itu. Kenapa ia tak masuk sekolah? Dan sekarang, ia muncul tiba-tiba. Bahkan sampai menghampiriku ke kelas dan mengajakku makan siang bersama. Yah, apapun itu, aku seakan tak peduli asal aku masih bisa melihatnya lagi. Entah, pikiran itu muncul darimana.

Aku melewati beberapa anak tangga terakhir, berbelok dan sampai di depan pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju atap. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan, hembusan angin musim panas dan birunya langit yang membentang di luar sana. Namun, ketika berniat mendorong pintu itu, tiba-tiba ia menjeblak dengan sendirinya. Bagai _dejavu_, kejadian yang serupa namun tak sama, aku menabrak seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu itu. Akashi_cchi_. Dalam hitungan detik, banyak hal yang kutangkap. Pertama, keterkejutan. Bukan hanya diriku, namun wajah tenang yang jarang menampakkan emosi itupun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Kedua, dua kotak bekal yang jatuh beradu dengan lantai, seolah menyadarkanku akan adanya sesuatu yang tak beres. Ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin bertanya saat kedua mata ini menangkap sesuatu yang lain— seseorang, atau dua orang?— yang terlihat dibalik punggung lelaki mungil bersurai merah ini.

Pada jarak kurang lebih lima belas meter dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat punggung lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan surai biru kelam itu sedang memojokkan sosok yang lebih mungil darinya. Terlalu mungilnya, hingga aku tak dapat melihat tubuhnya dengan jelas. Tapi, aku yakin, sosok itu berambut biru _aqua_. Ya. Mereka, Aomine_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_. Dari cara mereka berdiri— Aominechhi yang berdiri agak menunduk ke arah Kuroko_cchi_, sedangkan Kuroko_cchi_, berdiri agak berjinjit— sudah jelas mereka sedang berciuman.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Waktu seolah berjalan melata sambil mengejek, sampai sebuah sentakan tajam yang membuat pintu itu menutup, menyeretku kembali pada kesadaran. Itupun tak lama. Karena setelah kesadaran yang baru kuperoleh setengahnya ini, aku dikejutkan dengan hal lain. Kudapati Akashi_cchi_ mendorongku ke arah pembatas besi pada belokan di depan pintu atap yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga, hingga aku jatuh terduduk. Kemudian, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya. Bertumpu pada kedua lutut, ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku. Menutup jarak dengan menarik tengkukku dengan kedua tangannya hingga bibir tipisnya menempel pada bibirku. Aku mencoba protes dengan membuka mulutku. Namun, kesalahan. Belum selesai dengan hanya sebuah kecupan, ia justru mencoba memainkan lidahnya dari celah yang kubuat sendiri.

Kembali bertekuk lutut di hadapannya seperti di hari hujan itu, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Menyerah pada aroma kopi dalam ciumannya.

_To be continued..._

* * *

1 Berhentilah bicara seenaknya. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku.

2 Catur Jepang

3 Sudah kukira.../Tak heran...

4 Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou

5 Kumohon'ssu!

6 Eh?

* * *

A/N : Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for being so late to update Dx And, here they're, the next chapter 'bout Akashi and Kise's story in my ver... err, dou omou no kanaa? It's lilbit longer but I've no idea to fix it~ huks *puppyeyes* Jaa, mind to review? *bow*

* * *

This part, re: for one of this storyline reader, Dira Andriani A.

Hi, Dira, thanks for ur reading and reviewing ;D Bagiku, setiap review yang masuk adalah moodbooster, begitu pula dengan reviewmu. Aku seneng juga kalo kamu menikmati storyline ini. Karena pada dasarnya tujuan utamaku menulis adalah untuk menyenangkan pembaca :3 Aku masih newbie, karena review2 itulah aku makin semangat nulis. Dan, ya, aku bakal update terus kok, yah, meski nggak bisa cepet sih. OTL But, i'll keep trying to give my best. Arigatou :)


	4. Chapter 4

KATAOMOI by Ryuu Dearu

But, the characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning : OOCness setting inside.

Enjoy

_Chapter 4_

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menggantung, angin semilir, pepohonan yang rindang dengan beberapa ekor burung hinggap di sana. Sungguh pemandangan klise yang biasa terdapat dalam buku-buku dongeng. Dalam suasana bak negeri dongeng ini aku berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah sambil mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Ya. Padahal baru kemarin, tapi aku merasa kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Bahkan aku masih bertanya-tanya, apa kejadian saat aku melihat Aomine_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_ berciuman itu nyata? Seingatku, mereka tak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau mereka jadian. Hei, bisa saja kan mereka sengaja tak memberitahuku? Ah, tapi, kami kan teman sejak kecil— oh, ya, baiklah, hanya mereka berdua yang benar-benar teman masa kecil. Aku baru bertemu dan mengenal mereka ketika kami berada di SMP. Tapi, tetap saja, seharusnya mereka memberitahuku, kan?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sebuah adegan yang lain terputar dalam otakku bagai video _romance drama_. Kurasakan aliran darah naik ke kepalaku dan pipiku mulai terasa panas. Aku bersyukur tak ada yang lewat atau berpapasan denganku saat aku melewati koridor lantai empat— lantai teratas sebelum atap, yang biasanya memang sepi— karena aku yakin, saat ini mukaku pasti semerah kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau ingat bahwa kemarin kau baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamamu secara tiba-tiba dan pada saat yang tak terduga seperti itu. Apalagi orang yang melakukannya...

Kuacak rambut pirangku dengan gusar ketika sensasi itu kembali menelusup. Kaget. Tidak menyangka. Rasanya seperti terkena hujan badai di siang hari pada musim panas. Atau, seperti didorong jatuh dari puncak menara Tokyo. Tapi anehnya, aku tak merasa begitu menyesal. Apa karena orang itu adalah Akashi_cchi_?

Tanpa sadar, langkahku terhenti. Aku terdiam namun kurasakan sesuatu dalam diriku terus bergerak gusar. Rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam perutmu. Hingga kau tak dapat membedakan suara detak jantungmu yang kian cepat seiring kepakan sayap kupu-kupu itu.

"Kise!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang familier di belakangku.

"A-aomine_cchi_?" Entah kenapa aku tergagap. Yang jelas, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya sekarang. Perasaan aneh menguasaiku, seolah baru saja tertangkap basah oleh bibi penjaga toko kelontong saat kau sedang mencuri roti.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri seperti patung manekin di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Bodoh."

"Aomine_cchi_ mencariku? Kenapa?"

"Kau... benar-benar lupa atau bodoh, sih?" Lelaki bersurai _navy_ itu tampak putus asa. Sambil menghela napas, ia merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil menatap mataku lekat. Sesaat, aku seperti terhisap dalam _orbs _sewarna malam itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise bodoh." Ia berhenti tepat di depanku, menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam yang tak lebih besar dari genggaman tangannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Ia kembali berbicara sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku seolah berusaha menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjap. Hanya bisa mengerjap. Sesaat, jaringan saraf dan otakku bergerak terlalu lambat untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. _'Jadi, hari ini hari ulang tahunku?'_ baru itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Aomine_cchi_ meraih tanganku dan menaruh kotak hitam itu di telapak tanganku. "Bukalah," katanya. Aneh. Sejak kapan nada bicaranya terdengar selembut ini di telingaku?

Aku membuka kotak yang bahkan tak terbungkus kertas kado atau disertai kartu ucapan itu. Detik berikutnya, kuharap aku tak sedang berdelusi. Sebuah jam tangan Swiss perak yang tampak berkilau menghalauku dari dalam kotak itu.

"Ini..." Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku, meski hanya sepatah kata pendek.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?" Ia tampak salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku memang tak biasa memilih barang semacam itu, tapi..."

"Aomine_cchi_ sendiri yang memilihkannya untukku?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja... kupikir kau pantas memakainya."

'_Hanya saja... kupikir kau pantas memakainya'_. Aku mengulang kata-katanya dalam hati. Itu berarti, dia terus memikirkanku saat memilihnya? Boleh, kan, aku menyimpulkannya begitu? Pandanganku perlahan mulai mengabur. Sebutir air mata mengalir turun, disusul butiran-butiran selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih... Aomine_cchi_," Kupegang erat kotak hitam itu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahku yang kacau.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya setengah tertawa seraya mengacak helaian pirangku. "Dasar cengeng."

Sesaat, aku lupa apa tujuanku berjalan menyusuri koridor ini. Sampai sebuah suara lain mengingatkanku mengapa aku berada di sini. Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat siang berdering nyaring, menenggelamkan isakan lirihku. Celaka! Aku baru ingat...

"Aomine_cchi_, aku harus pergi!"

Detik yang sama ketika aku berbalik, bersiap berlari, sosok itu sudah ada di sana. Entah sejak kapan. Menghujamku dengan tatapan dingin. Lebih dingin dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi saat manik maduku bertemu dengan _heterochrome_ miliknya. Perasaan aneh itu, seolah kau tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Dosa yang lebih dari sekadar mencuri roti di toko kelontong.

"Jadi, kau melupakan makan siang bersamaku karena ini?"

"A-aku.. bukan begitu, Akashi_cchi_..."

"Siapa dia, Kise?" Aomine_cchi_ menyela dan entah kenapa aku merasa terselamatkan. Karena aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada Akashi_cchi_. Namun, disaat yang sama, aura menakutkan ini seolah menghimpitku.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalian belum saling kenal." Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri bergetar. Perlahan aku mendekat ke arahnya sambil menarik lengan Aomine_cchi_. "Aomine_cchi_, kenalkan, dia Akashi Seijuurou dari kelas 3-4. Lalu, Akashi_cchi_, ini teman sekelasku..."

"Aku tahu. Aomine Daiki dari kelas 3-5, kan?" Akashi_cchi_ menyela dingin. Wajahnya memandang Aomine_cchi_ datar.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau dengan Kise?"

"Sebuah urusan yang tak akan menjadi urusanmu,"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau?!" Aomine_cchi_ mendengus, "Hei, kau bisa main basket? Bagaimana kalau kita _one-on-one_?" tantangnya, membuatku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Boleh saja," Dan, Akashi_cchi_ menjawab tantangan itu.

"Sepulang sekolah, kutunggu di lapangan basket."

"Aku akan datang."

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk protes, Aomine_cchi_ sudah menyeretku meninggalkan tempat. "Ayo, Kise! Kelas sudah dimulai."

Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

* * *

Di siang yang panasnya nyaris seperti sudut neraka ini, siswa-siswi Teikou_ High School_ rela berkumpul memadati pinggir lapangan basket sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua. Aomine Daiki— yang sudah dikenal sebagai _Ace_ tim basket sekolah kami sejak SMP— dan Akashi Seijuurou, siswa misterius yang diam-diam selalu memikat perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan, kudengar para siswi mulai mengidolakannya karena menganggap sikapnya yang seolah tak butuh orang lain itu sangatlah mempesona. _Cool_. Kurasa, setelah ini popularitas Akashi_cchi_ akan meningkat drastis. Mungkin juga jumlah fansnya akan mengalahkan jumlah fansku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena pertandingan _one-on-one_ ini baru saja dimulai tiga menit yang lalu, tapi ia sudah bisa mencuri dua _point_ dari Aomine_cchi_. Lelaki mungil itu bergerak tak kalah lincah, berlari tak kalah cepat dan refleksnya tak kalah gesit dari Aomine_cchi_. _Pivot, fade away, hook, jump shoot_, semua ia lakukan seolah dengan melihat masa depan. Memprediksi setiap gerakan _free style_ Aomine_cchi_ dan membalasnya pada _timing_ yang tepat.

Seruan penonton yang diiringi tepuk tangan terdengar riuh tiap kali salah satu diantaranya berhasil merebut bola, _dribble_ dan _shoot_. Masuk. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terulang bergantian hingga skor mereka saling kejar. Namun, kali ini Aomine_cchi _berhasil membalikkan kedudukan. Ia berhasil mengoyak _ring_ setelah melakukan _shoot_ dari balik tubuhnya, melewati belakang papan _ring_.

Bola kembali berpihak pada Akashi_cchi_. Namun, tampaknya Aomine_cchi_ tidak membiarkannya berjalan mudah. Ia menjaga Akashi_cchi_ dengan ketat, nyaris tak dapat bergerak. Hingga Akashi_cchi_ dapat mengelabui Aomine_cchi_ dan melakukan _lay up_. Kemudian— DUK! Bola membentur papan ring, memantul dan jatuh menggelinding tanpa menyentuh jaring.

Kulebarkan mataku, merasa adegan yang tadi itu hanya imajinasi yang terbentuk dari kekhawatiran dalam pikiranku. Jujur, aku tak tahu sedang memihak siapa. Ketika Aomine_cchi_ berhasil mencetak skor, aku senang. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan aku sedih karena itu artinya posisi Akashi_cchi_ jadi terancam. Aku tak mau Akashi_cchi_ kalah meskipun sulit membayangkan Aomine_cchi_, _Ace_ dari Teikou sekaligus orang yang amat kukagumi itu gagal. Apalagi dia sendiri yang mengajukan tantangan. Tapi, aku juga tak dapat membayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, juara satu dari seluruh jumlah siswa kelas tiga dalam setiap ujian akhir semester, yang selalu mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna bisa kalah begitu saja. Ya. Kecuali ada yang tak beres dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi, Akashi_cchi_ gagal memasukkan bola. Bahkan kali ini pertahanannya dapat ditembus dengan mudah oleh Aomine_cchi_ sebelum ia merebut dua _point_ lagi dari Akashi_cchi_. Lelaki bersurai merah itu tampak kelelahan. Gerakan dan fokusnya tampak mulai berkurang. Entah karena sinar matahari yang terlalu terik hingga membuatku silau dan salah lihat atau apa, yang jelas, dari tempatku sekarang kuhilat wajah seriusnya begitu pucat. Kilat mengancam dari kedua _orbs_ beda warna itu pun meredup. Sesekali kutangkap kerutan di dahinya, samar.

Suara sekitar yang tadinya bersorak tiba-tiba berubah terkesiap. Beberapa terdengar seperti menahan napas, beberapa siswi tampak menutup mulut. Sama sepertiku, mereka terkejut ketika melihat Akashi_cchi_ terhuyung dan jatuh lantaran Aomine_cchi_ menyentaknya ketika bermaksud mencuri bola. Refleks, aku mengambil selangkah dari tempatku berdiri, ingin meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri lagi. Namun, detik berikutnya kuurungkan niatku saat melihatnya berusaha berdiri sendiri. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku sambil mengepalkan tangan, menahan diri, saat ia gagal berdiri. _Orbs_ _ruby_ dan emasnya tak lagi terlihat saat ia memejamkan matanya erat dalam posisi bertumpu pada kedua lutut sambil memegangi bagian ulu hatinya. Pertahananku runtuh, tak tega melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu lagi. Seperti ketika pertama kali kami bertemu. Saat aku melihatnya nekat menyiramkan sebotol alkohol pada luka sobek di tangannya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari setengah terbang ke arahnya, ke tengah lapangan. Aku ikut berlutut di sampingnya, memegangi bahunya.

"Akashi_cchi_, kau tidak apa?!" Aku bisa mendengarnya, panik dalam nada bicaraku, meski telah kucoba meredamnya.

"Lepaskan!" Detik yang sama, lelaki mungil yang tampak tak berdaya itu menampik tanganku kasar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dan akupun membeku dalam posisiku.

"Oi, Kise! Biarkan dia berdiri sendiri!" Teriak Aomine_cchi_. "Hei, Bocah Tampang Besi, kau tak bermaksud ingin melarikan diri dengan cara licik begini, kan?!" Cibir Aomine_cchi_ pada Akashi_cchi_. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin melemparkan bola basket tepat di wajah angkuhnya sekarang juga. Apa dia tidak bisa lihat orang di depannya sedang kesakitan?

"Jadi, cuma ini yang bisa kau pamerkan padaku, 'Tuan Muda'?!" Ujarnya lagi, menekankan frase terakhir dengan nada menyindir. Tampaknya ia pun sengaja mengatakannya dengan suara keras agar semua orang mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kise! Ini sudah tidak menarik lagi. Aku bosan," Lelaki _tan_ itu berjalan mendekat dan menarik lenganku, menyuruhku berdiri sebelum dengan sigap kutangkis.

"Maaf, Aomine_cchi_. Aku tidak jadi pulang bersamamu hari ini. Aku harus menemani Akashi_cchi_ ke rumah sakit."

Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku, Akashi_cchi_ mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arahku. Sekarang aku tak peduli. Saat melihat bibirnya yang biasa kemerahan kini nyaris tak berwarna dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, walau dia membentakku, menepis tanganku atau bahkan mendorongku hingga jatuh pun, aku akan tetap membantunya berdiri, memapahnya berjalan, bahkan menggendongnya jika perlu. Namun, ia tak membentakku, tak menepis tanganku ataupun mendorongku. Kurasa ia sudah tak ada tenaga untuk melakukan yang terakhir. Ia bahkan benar-benar bertumpu padaku saat aku memapahnya berjalan. Andai saat ini kami tak sedang berada di tengah lapangan basket yang dikelilingi hampir seisi sekolah, aku pasti langsung menggendongnya di balik punggungku. Aku sih bukannya malu melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku tahu, Akashi_cchi_ pasti akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu.

* * *

Kami berhenti di depan halte, namun bukan bus yang kami tunggu. Aku berharap ada taksi yang lewat agar Akashi_cchi_ dapat segera merebahkan tubuhnya, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu sebelum kami sampai di rumah sakit. Jujur, saat ini aku panik. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang sambil berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya.

Sebuah taksi melaju ke arah kami dengan kecepatan sedang. Dengan sigap kuulurkan tanganku, memberi kode agar berhenti. Kupapah Akashi_cchi_ masuk ke kursi belakang kemudi lalu kususul duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemana tujuan anda, Tuan?"

"Rumah sa—," Belum selesai kujawab pertanyaan sopir, Akashi_cchi_ menyela.

"Roppongi _roku-chome_."

"Baik, Tuan," Dan taksi pun melaju.

"Eh?" Ya. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku sembari menatap bingung Akashi_cchi_ yang duduk lemas di sampingku. Aku sendiri terlalu bodoh untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepalaku. Memangnya untuk apa kita ke kawasan _apartement_ elit seperti Roppongi?

"Kita pulang ke rumahku saja. Aku tidak suka rumah sakit." Masih duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Akashi_cchi_ berkata lirih.

"Oh..." Aku hanya bergumam lirih sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. "EH?! Jadi, rumah Akashi_cchi_ di Roppongi _roku-chome_?! Kau bilang kau tinggal di Ginza, makanya kau selalu turun di pemberhentian terakhir bus yang biasa kita tumpangi sepulang sekolah. Kemudian kau akan naik kereta dari Shimbashi _Eki_. Iya, kan?!"

"Aku bohong. Aku bilang begitu karena kau bilang rumahmu di Shimbashi _go-chome_. Makanya aku mengarang cerita agar bisa naik bus yang sama dan membiarkanmu turun duluan lalu berkata bahwa aku turun di pemberhentian terakhir, Stasiun Shimbasi. Dengan begitu kau tidak tahu walaupun aku berbohong."

"A-apa?! Jadi, selama ini Akashi_cchi_ pulang ke rumah dengan jalur memutar?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Akashi_cchi_, apa kau bodoh?! Dari sekolah ke Roppongi lebih dekat kalau naik bus yang berlawanan, kan? Lalu kenapa kau bohong padaku? Tadi kau bilang agar bisa naik bus bersamaku, memangnya kenapa? Kalaupun kau tidak bisa pulang bersamaku juga tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku tidak memak—"

"Kau berisik sekali, Ryouta."

Seketika, kututup mulut sialan yang entah bagaimana tak mau berhenti mengoceh ini. Bukan karena Akashi_cchi_ mengataiku berisik, tapi lebih pada kesadaran bahwa ia sudah berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku. Kurasakan kaki dan tanganku membeku. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai." Ia menjatuhkan titah absolutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tak lama, suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Kupandangi wajah itu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dari posisi sedekat ini, sejelas ini. Oh, sepertinya aku lupa. Aku sudah pernah berada dalam posisi yang lebih dekat dari ini dengannya. Bahkan, tak ada jarak yang tersisa saat itu. Ya. Ketika bibir kami bertaut. Spontan, kuraba bibirku dengan ujung jari. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan pipiku seperti terbakar. Bodoh! Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan?! Ingin kupukul kepalaku sendiri namun kuurungkan niat itu. Aku tak berani bergerak se-inchi pun, takut itu akan membangunkannya.

Kupandangi lagi wajahnya yang hening dalam damai. Mata yang seringnya menatap datar itu terpejam, menyembunyikan kilat _heterochrome_ di balik kelopak mata yang terbingkai bulu mata lentik, meski tak selentik milikku. Kutelusuri lagi tiap bagiannya, tak ingin ketinggalan se-senti pun. Hidung kecil yang mancung... bibir tipis yang pucat, untuk saat ini... garis rahang tegas yang tersambung sempurna menaungi leher jenjangnya... tulang selangka yang menonjol... Akashi_cchi_, _chanto taberunokai?_ (Akashi_cchi_, apa kau makan dengan teratur?) Kenapa kau begitu kurus?

Ia menggeliat pelan. Dahi yang sebagian tertutup helaian merah itu berkerut samar. Merobohkan kesan malaikat yang tadinya melekat di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya kubelai helaian merah yang tampak halus itu demi merasakan tiap sensasi teksturnya pada saraf ujung jariku yang sensitif. Namun, tentu saja tidak kulakukan. Entah kenapa aku merasa berdosa jika melakukannya.

"Ryouta..."

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar gumaman itu. Lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk mendengar apa yang ia lafalkan dalam jarak ini. Namaku. Nama kecilku. Kerutan di dahinya tampak semakin dalam. Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk? Atau, sedang menahan sakit? Sadar atau tidak, sesuatu mendorongku sangat kuat hingga aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menunduk hingga mencapai puncak kepalanya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sana.

Oh, mungkin aku membuat kesalahan, lagi. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat. Bagai derap tapal kuda yang sedang berlomba. Aku kembali teringat akan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam perutku. Sekarang, sepertinya aku telah membuka sangkarnya dan membiarkannya terbang bebas. Mengiringi luapan perasaan ini.

_To be continued.._

* * *

AN : Konnichiwa, minnaaaaa! Hisashiburiiiii XD /KEMANA AJA LOE G UPDATE-UPDATE?!/ *digebukin masa* DX Gomenne, minna-san, I had a midtest and some tasks to do so I couldn't post it quickly *deeply bow* And, here is it, 4th chapter. Dou omou no kanaa? Hoping for review. Arigatou! X3


	5. Chapter 5

_KATAOMOI © Ryuu Dearu_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

PS : the _i _dialouge is the past scenario

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Kami tiba di sebuah kawasan dimana gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertebaran. Roppongi _roku-chome_. Baru kali ini aku menginjakkan kaki di kawasan elit ini. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Akashi_cchi_ benar-benar seorang Tuan Muda. Tadinya aku bingung, tak tega untuk membangunkan Akashi_cchi_ dari tidurnya, namun tak ada cara lain karena aku pun tak tahu yang mana persisnya tempat tinggal lelaki bersurai merah ini.

Setelah memberikan ongkos, aku lebih dulu turun dari taksi dan mengulurkan tanganku untuknya, bermaksud membantu sebelum—

"Aku bisa sendiri," Gumamnya datar, melewati tanganku yang mengapung di udara. Ia pun berjalan, menyeret kakinya mendahuluiku. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berbalik, menyadari aku tak berada di sekitarnya untuk mengikutinya. "Sampai kapan kau mau bengong di sana? Mau jadi _patung manekin_?"

Patung manekin. Mengingatkanku pada kata-kata Aomine_cchi_ sebelumnya, ketika ia menyerahkan kado ulang tahun padaku di koridor. Sejak kapan tepatnya Akashi_cchi_ melihat adegan itu? Aku tak tahu. Apa ia kesal karena itu? Karena aku lupa menemuinya di atap untuk makan siang bersama? Ya, mungkin begitu. Itu memang salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya bila ia bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi, tetap saja, rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti terkena serangan jantung. Sesuatu dalam dadaku seolah diremas kuat-kuat.

Aku melangkah seperti robot, mengikutinya dari balik punggung lelaki mungil itu. Kami memasuki salah satu gedung yang mengelilingi air mancur megah berhias patung malaikat dan bunga warna-warni di pinggirannya yang terletak di tengah gerbang masuk kawasan _apartement_ itu, membagi jalan menjadi dua jalur. Kami memasuki kubus besi, mereka biasa menyebutnya_ lift_, yang membawa kami naik ke lantai lima belas. Sialnya, lift yang kami tumpangi sedang kosong. Hening. Terlalu hening. Berdua dalam bilik sempit tanpa ada yang bermaksud menghancurkan atmosfer canggung. Sungguh, ini bisa membuatku gila. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Sedangkan, sepertinya ia tak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Tentu saja. Aku yang harus menjelaskan, bukan dia. Eh? Tunggu, memangnya menjelaskan apa? Ah, rasanya aku ingin lompat dari sini sekarang juga. Ya, dari ketinggian beberapa puluh kaki ini.

"Akashi_cchi_..." "Ryota,"

Kami mengeluarkan suara di saat bersamaan. Manik maduku bertemu dengan _ruby _dan _gold_ miliknya, saling tercengang.

"Kau duluan." Ujarnya, menyuruhku.

"Ti-tidak. Akashi_cchi_ silakan duluan,"

"Kenapa aku? Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Eh?!"

Demi Tuhan, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu, Akashi_cchi_.

"A-aku... aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi... tapi, aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf sudah membiarkanmu menunggu di atap sendirian. Aku tidak sengaja..."

"Jadi, kau belum sadar juga apa yang kumaksud?"

"Hah?"

Kali ini ia menghela nafas. Cukup dalam dan cukup panjang. "Dasar. Tidak peka juga ada batasnya, kan?" Gumamnya lirih, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku sebelum kau tahu apa yang membuatku kesal padamu hari ini."

Oh, ayolah. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Akashi_cchi_—," PINGPONG, pintu lift terbuka. Memaksaku menelan kembali kata-kata.

* * *

Di depan mataku, terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan interior minimalis yang luas dipenuhi perabot mewah dominan kayu yang tampak elegan. Sebuah tempat tinggal yang sempurna, namun entah mengapa, terasa sepi. Terlalu sepi.

"Keluarga Akashi_cchi_ sedang tidak ada di rumah?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian di sini." Ia melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa di tengah ruangan. "_Oyaji_ (Ayahku) tinggal di Kyoto."

Sedih. Entah mengapa, aku menangkap kilat kesedihan dari matanya meski hanya sekilas.

"Oh..." Aku tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Mungkin seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Sudah jelas, kan? _Apartement_ ini tipe 1LDK dengan satu kamar tidur _plus_ kamar mandi pribadi; ruang tamu; ruang makan dan dapur yang terletak dalam satu ruangan luas yang di tata sedemikian rupa untuk dihuni satu orang. Namun, dipikir bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap merasa ini berlebihan jika dilihat dari ukuran anak SMA.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau bisa mengambil minuman dingin di lemari es jika haus. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia menghilang di balik pintu kaca mozaik berbingkai kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan ranjang tidurnya. Aku ikut melempar tasku di sofa sebelum berjalan pelan menuju_ pantry_ mungil dikelilingi sekat kayu sebagai temboknya. Dari sini terlihat sebuah meja makan dikelilingi empat kursi yang terletak di depan _pantry_. Sinar matahari menembus kaca bening pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan balkon yang menghalau dunia luar. Mengguratkan bayangan-bayangan hitam yang terbentuk dari meja dan kursi makan itu pada lantai marmer di bawahnya. Tanpa mengurangi kesopanan, aku membuka pintu lemari es. Percaya atau tidak, selain beberapa bahan makanan dan sayuran yang tersimpan di dua box terbawah, hanya ada kaleng-kaleng _expresso_, _dark coffee_, dan... oh, apa ini? _Irish Coffee_? Aku tak tahu Akashi_cchi_ suka minuman yang mengandung alkohol begini. Baru saja aku berniat mengambil salah satu botol air mineral yang ada di deretan pintu lemari es saat terdengar suara denting keras tak beraturan dari arah kamar mandi. Mendorong pintu lemari es sambil lalu, aku segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju arah suara itu. Persetan dengan pintu kaca mozaik yang tampak mahal ini. Kutendang paksa pintu itu dan kutemukan Akashi_cchi_ yang terbalut baju mandi meringkuk kaku, menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu sisi dinding yang mengapit wastafel. Di sekitarnya, butir-butir tablet putih berceceran bersama dengan genangan air dan serpihan gelas kaca.

"AKASHI_CCHI_!"

Dalam sekejap, kudapati diriku telah menerjang ke arahnya. "Kau tak apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Mana yang sakit?!" Nada panik terlontar dalam rentetan pertanyaan tanpa dapat kuredam. Di saat bersamaan, sesuatu dalam dadaku seolah terkoyak saat melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi yang sama ketika ia menuangkan alkohol pada lukanya; seperti ketika ia ambruk di tengah lapangan siang tadi. Lagi-lagi ia memegangi daerah perutnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam dan matanya terpejam erat. "Akashi_cchi_!" Kupanggil lagi namanya ketika ia tak merespon pertanyaanku. Demi Tuhan, bahkan sekarang kurasakan tanganku bergetar saat mengguncang pelan bahunya, memastikan ia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"... Tak apa. Hanya _maag_ biasa... Bisa kuatasi—,"

"Apanya yang 'bisa kuatasi'?!" Tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Biar, aku tak peduli walaupun nanti ia akan menghajarku. Karena, melihat wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri telapak tangannya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia jauh dari frase 'tak apa'. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Kurasa aku butuh bantuan," Jawabnya lirih sambil melirikku yang berdiri, bersiap membantunya. Kemudian matanya melebar kaget, membulatkan dua warna indah, _ruby_ dan _gold_. "Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akashi_cchi_ mendorong dadaku, bermaksud menjauhkan diri. "Cepat turunkan aku, Ryouta!" Seolah tuli, aku tak menggubris protesnya. Seolah bisu, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, aku menggendongnya—ala _bridal style_—hingga ke ranjang. Ia pun menyerah, saat aku menurunkannya di atas ranjang _double size_ dan menyelimutinya.

"Dimana kau menyimpan bajumu? Kurasa kau harus mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutmu, Akashi_cchi_."

"Di sana," Ia mengerling pada lemari kayu yang menempel pada dinding di sisi ranjang. Tanpa aba-aba, aku membukanya, mengambil acak sehelai kaos dan celana yang sekiranya nyaman untuk tidur. Ketika membalikkan badan untuk menyerahkan pakaian itu padanya, tak kusangka akan melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang bertelanjang dada. Entah sejak kapan ia telah menanggalkan baju mandinya. Tak banyak yang berubah dari pemandangan yang kulihat sebelumnya. Ia masih duduk lemah bersandar pada punggung ranjang. Bedanya, kali ini dada bidang dan perut rata itu terekspos hingga sebatas pinggang. Dan, entah harus lega atau kecewa, sebatas pinggang hingga bagian tubuhnya yang bawah masih terbenam selimut yang tadinya kutarik untuk menghangatkannya. Sial. Kurasakan darah mendidih membanjiri kepalaku.

"A-aku akan membereskan pecahan kaca di kamar mandi," Aku melesat pergi setelah menyerahkan bajunya, mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Aku menguap, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya pagi ini. Keheningan ini seolah memperjelas jarak yang lebar di antara kami. Ya. Pagi ini, aku berangkat ke sekolah dari rumah Akashi_cchi_. Dan, ya, saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju halte bus bersamanya. Oh, dan benar, jika kau mengira aku menginap di rumahnya semalam. Hanya saja, salah, jika kau mengira kami telah melakukan... ah, sudahlah.

Dalam keheningan begini, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kejadian memalukan tadi malam? Bukan. Sudah kubilang bukan kejadian yang seperti 'itu'. Semalam, tanpa pikir panjang aku menawarkan diri untuk menginap. Aku hanya berpikir tak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu. Dan, saat kutanya,

"_Akashicchi, bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?"_

Jeda kira-kira tiga detik lalu ia menjawab, _"Tentu. Tapi, aku hanya punya satu ranjang. Apa kau tak keberatan?"_

"_Tak masalah. Aku bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu."_ Dengan ringannya kujawab pertanyaan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan senyumku pun membeku saat ia berkata, _"Maksudku, apa kau tak keberatan jika harus tidur satu ranjang denganku?"_ Ia menyeringai.

Kemudian hening. Aku membisu. Mematung. Seolah isi kepalaku hanyalah gundukan jaringan mikroorganisme busuk yang telah mati. _"A-aku... akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat."_ Lagi-lagi, aku kabur. Melesat ke dapur dan berdiam diri dalam waktu yang lama.

Ketika aku kembali dengan dua mug berisi cokelat panas, kudapati lelaki bersurai merah itu telah tertidur dalam balutan selimut putihnya. Aku mendekat perlahan. Meletakkan mug-mug itu di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Penerangan lampu tidur yang minim tak menghalangiku untuk menelusuri wajah malaikatnya, lagi. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tanganku terangkat, diiringi dorongan untuk membelai helaian merah yang halus itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia bergerak tak nyaman. Dahinya berkerut lagi, dalam. Tanganku masih berhenti di udara ketika ia mulai menggigil dalam tidurnya.

"_Akashicchi?"_ Kupanggil namanya, berusaha menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Panas, ketika ujung jariku menyentuh kulitnya. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara gemeletuk giginya yang menjawabku. Panik menyerang pikiranku kala itu. Apa yang terjadi? Harus bagaimana? Aku beranjak dari sisi ranjang, mengaduk isi lemari sekali lagi, berharap menemukan sesuatu seperti handuk kecil atau... ah, sapu tangan. Sejenak kupandangi sapu tangan yang sangat familiar itu. Ya. Tentu aku mengenalnya. Itu kan sapu tanganku. Sapu tangan yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan lukanya dari alkohol. Segera aku berderap ke arah _pantry_, mengisi mangkok _stainless steel _besar dengan air es lalu membasahi sapu tangan itu dan kugunakan untuk mengompres keningnya. Kuraih tangan yang tak lebih besar dariku itu, tangan kanannya. Kuusap pelan jaringan keloid yang terbentuk di punggung tangannya. Ya. Bekas luka waktu itu. Tak kusangka lukanya sedalam itu.

Panas tubuhnya yang seolah sedang terbakar merambat melalui tangan yang kugenggam, membuatku hangat. Saat pikiran-pikiran kalut semakin mendesakku, Akashi_cchi_ bergumam di sela suara konstan yang keluar akibat ujung-ujung giginya yang beradu.

"_R-r-r-rryyo-ta... d-d-ddii-n-nginn..."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menaiki ranjang. Memosisikan tubuhku di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya. Membentangkan tubuhku di samping tubuh lelaki mungil yang tampak rentan itu. Kemudian, aku memeluknya. Terus memeluknya hingga pagi tiba.

Dan, sekarang di sinilah kami. Berdiri di depan halte, berjajar namun dengan jarak yang bisa diasumsikan bahwa kami tak saling mengenal. _Awkward_. Entah sudah berapa kali kugaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal ini, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Baru saja kubuka mulutku, bermaksud mengawali obrolan dengannya, namun sebuah bus telah berhenti di depan kami. Orang-orang yang juga sedang menunggu di halte pun naik satu per satu, begitu pula kami. Bus di pagi hari memang selalu penuh sesak. Saat kusadari hanya ada satu bangku terakhir yang tersisa, aku menawarkan bangku itu padanya.

"Akashi_cchi_, duduklah. Kali ini biar aku yang berdiri," Aku mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, meski aku sendiri merasa kikuk.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang duduk," Tolaknya tegas.

"Tapi, kau kan sedang sa—."

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Ia memotong kalimatku, "Kau sendiri memangnya baik-baik saja? Kau hampir tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara aku, kan?"

Bagai genangan bensin yang sengaja dijatuhi putung rokok, pipiku memanas seperti terbakar. Entah bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini. Semerta-merta, aku mengambil alih bangku kosong itu. Dalam kepalaku terus berputar pertanyaan yang sama 'Jadi, semalam dia sadar bahwa aku memeluknya sepanjang malam?' Aku memang berusaha terus terjaga. Karena aku takut, saat aku tertidur bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi_cchi_ dan aku tak mengetahuinya. Sial. Kukira, dengan meninggalkan ranjang lebih awal di pagi hari ini akan dapat mengkamuflasekan tindakanku. Tapi ternyata...

Tanpa kusadari, bus telah berhenti, dan akupun sadar bahwa sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menunduk dalam-dalam. Berpikir sambil menyembunyikan malu.

* * *

Kami berjalan melewati gerbang menuju gedung utama sekolah, lagi-lagi, dengan suasana hening di antara kami. Ya, kurasa keheningan itu hanya milik kami berdua. Pasalnya, ketika kulihat sekitar, berbagai suara terdengar tumpang tindih. Riuh. Entah mereka yang sekadar saling bertukar sapa; para siswi yang memulai harinya dengan ber_gossip_; suara kicau burung samar-samar yang terbawa angin; hingga bunyi berisik yang berasal dari deru mesin dan klakson di seberang sana.

"_Doumo_."

Refleks, aku berhenti melangkah sebelum terlambat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di depanku dan hampir menabraknya. Namun, sensor penglihatan dan kesadaranku sedikit lebih lambat mencerna bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

"Huwaaaaaa! Kuroko_cchi_, kau mengagetkanku!" Teriakku setelah benar-benar menyadarinya. Entah sejak kapan, Kuroko_cchi_ berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" Sapanya sopan.

"_Ohayou!_," Balasku bersemangat.

"Kise _kun, chotto hanashi ga arimasu_," (Kise _kun_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar)

"_He? Nan'ssu ka?_" (Eh? Ada apa'_ssu_?) Kemudian aku sadar hampir melupakan keberadaan Akashi_cchi_ di sampingku. "Ah, Akashi_cchi_, _warui'ssu._.." (Ah, Akashi_cchi_, maaf'_ssu_...)

"_Heiki. Saki ni iku._" (Tak apa. Aku duluan) Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan aku dan Kuroko_cchi_.

Aku mengikuti langkah pelan Kuroko_cchi_ yang ternyata mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Angin berhembus, membuat dahan-dahan dengan warna klorofil itu bergoyang seirama. Kuroko_cchi_ berhenti melangkah, mendongak, mengamati sesuatu entah apa. Kuikuti arah pandangnya. Tak ada apapun. Yang terlihat hanya gumpalan awan putih berbagai bentuk yang menggantung di hamparan langit biru. Biru segar, mengingatkanku akan warna rambutnya. Dan gumpalan awan itu, sewarna dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Kise _kun_," Panggilnya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari langit.

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kuroko_cchi_,"

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Selamat ulang tahun, Kise _kun_,"

"Terima kasih, Kuroko_cchi_," Perasaan senang mendorongku untuk tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Manisnyaaaa..." Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menggodanya.

"Bukan, Kise _kun_." Sangkalnya datar, membuat senyumku membeku. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Iris a_quamarine_nya bertemu _orbs_ sewarna _chrysophyta_ milikku.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika akhir musim panas ini." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Aku kehilangan senyumku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?! Amerika... Itu... jauh sekali, kan? Ah, tapi kau akan kembali lagi kan Kuroko_cchi_?" Kupaksakan tersenyum lagi, seolah kata-katanya hanya gurauan.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan kembali ke Jepang, Kise _kun_." Jawabnya datar. Ya, aku tahu ekspresinya memang selalu datar, tapi... kali ini ia mengatakannya dengan serius.

"Apa? Tapi, kenapa? Kau akan meninggalkan sekolah ini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku dan... Aomine_cchi_? Kau akan meninggalkannya? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Maksudku, ya, sangat dekat... seperti..." Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan dan semuanya ingin kukeluarkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kise _kun_. Aku dan Aomine _kun_ hanya teman sejak kecil." Ia tampak berusaha meyakinkanku. "Kau tahu, sebulan lalu ia merecokiku untuk mencarikannya _part time_. Katanya ia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu kado yang mahal. Sesuatu yang elegan sesuai dengan _image_mu." Senyum tipis, sangat tipis, tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Semua yang kupikirkan mendadak sirna. Apa lagi sekarang? Jadi, saat ia berkata sibuk, jarang membalas SMS-ku dan tak pernah datang untuk _one on one_, itu karena ia sibuk kerja _part time_ agar bisa membelikanku jam tangan ini? Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku sejajar dengan perut. Kupandangi kilauan perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Kenapa?

"Kise _kun_, tolong jaga dia ketika aku tak ada, ya?" _Aquamarine_nya meneduh. Seperti sedang memohon. "Kau tahu kan, kebiasaan buruknya? Dia akan melupakan segalanya kalau sudah menyentuh bola basket. Ingatkan dia untuk... setidaknya untuk makan." Senyum tipis itu kembali mengembang. Senyum tipis yang berkebalikan dengan pancaran kesedihan dari _aquamarine_nya.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau memohon hal yang tak mungkin padaku? Jelas-jelas kau menyayanginya. Dan dia pun, aku yakin, juga menyayangimu. Ah, maksudku, mencintaimu.

_To be continued..._

* * *

AN : Konnichiwa minna~ ya, inilah chapter 5 persembahan dari saya. Dou omou kanaa? Lagi dan lagi, saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat. Gomenne~ Jaa, review itadakemasenka? Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

~feels free to skip this~

Yosh, here I'll replay the review from El Cierto.

Hi, El Cierto san, genki desuka? How 'bout ur #ehem SKRIPSI? XD Terima kasih ya udah sempet-sempetin baca and kasih review segala buat KATAOMOI di sela-sela kesibukan kamu. Seneng banget kalo kamu menikmati baca story ini. Dan, ya, dari dulu aku juga pengen liat Akashi vs Aomine tapi sayang di chapter lalu aku nggak pinter ngegambarinnya. OTL  
Yah, syukurlah kalo story ini bisa jadi obat kejenuhan kamu, hehe. Kalo sempet baca terus kelanjutan chapter-nya ya. Aku do'akan semoga skripsinya lancar dan lulus ujian dengan nilai terbaik. Ganbatte ne~ Ariiiigaaaatooo (^o^)


End file.
